Métodos para dejar de fumar
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: One Shot  Shikamaru no puede dejar de fumar. Y a su novia, Temari, se le ocurre un interesante método de tortura para que él deje de fumar. Advertencia: escenas de sexo explícitas.


**¡Hola! aquí les traigo el One Shot que tenía pensado como despedida hasta que vuelva a actualizar el fic que aun está en progreso.**

**Lo cierto es que dejar de fumar es difícil, pero siempre hay muchos motivos por los cuales dejar de hacerlo. Uno de esos puede ser este:**

**Si eres menor de dieciséis años te invito a que salgas ahora mismo de este fic.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**[ONE SHOT]**

**Métodos para dejar de fumar.**

Shikamaru había comenzado a fumar desde la muerte de su maestro.

Aquella vez lo que ocurrió le causó tanto impacto que para recordar a esa persona de vez en cuando se fumaba algún cigarrillo que otro. Con el tiempo, esto derivó en que se volvió un muchacho dependiente del tabaco, y al final no lo hacía por recordar a esa persona sino que lo hacía por adicción.

Hacía un buen tiempo que la vida le iba bien. Tenía un buen sueldo, tenía una novia fantástica, y acababan de mudarse juntos para vivir un poco más independientes.

Temari, que actualmente era su prometida, le insistía en que tenía que dejarlo ahora que aún podía porque era bastante joven como para estar completamente adicto y dependiente. Sin embargo, Shikamaru apenas lograba aguantar unas horas, ya que al final siempre acababa fumándose por lo menos uno.

- Shikamaru, ¿ya estás fumando otra vez? – le reprochó Temari.  
- Mendokusai… lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlo… - respondió él.

Ella le miraba bastante triste. No quería que el siguiera fumando porque eso acortaba su vida poco a poco.

- Pero, es que, ¿acaso no me quieres? – preguntó ella.  
- Claro que te quiero, pero no tiene nada que ver con que fume. – respondió Shikamaru.

- Para mí sí que tiene que ver… ya te he dicho que ni siquiera me gusta el aliento que te deja el tabaco. Déjalo por favor. Por mí…  
- Está bien, pero dame un poco de tiempo, estás cosas no pueden hacerse de la noche a la mañana..  
- ¡Eso no es verdad! Si hace unos días pudiste aguantar un día entero, ¿por qué no puedes aguantar dos, y tres y una semana, y un mes, y ya olvidarlo para siempre?  
- Tienes razón, mira, éste será el último. – dijo el señalando el cigarrillo que tenía entre las manos.  
- Eso está por ver… - dijo ella en un tono casi inaudible.

Temari se levantó bruscamente del sofá donde hacía apenas unos minutos estaban discutiendo y un poco enojada salió del apartamento. ¿Qué podía hacer para conseguir que lo dejara? Los métodos con chicles de nicotina no funcionaban, y las visitas al médico tampoco si él no ponía de su parte.

De pronto a Temari le vino a la cabeza una idea perversa. Caminando por las calles de la villa se acercó a un establecimiento misterioso para adquirir unos cuantos artículos.

Pasado un rato, la rubia salió de allí y se dirigió de nuevo al apartamento donde vivían actualmente. Una vez dentro Shikamaru alzó la cabeza por el sofá y miró a Temari.

- ¿Aún sigues enojada? – preguntó el moreno.  
- No, yo no estaba enojada, sólo un poco triste. – aclaró ella.  
- ¿A dónde has ido?  
- Es una sorpresa, ¿por qué no nos damos un baño juntos y probamos algo nuevo esta noche? – propuso la rubia.  
- ¿Hoy tienes ganas, eh? – dijo él un poco desconcertado.  
- No tienes ni idea – dijo ella lanzándose hacia la boca del chico que ahora estaba en frente suyo mirando a su fiera.  
- Uf uf uf… vamos a qué esperas… - insistió él.

La pareja fue rápidamente hacia el baño y se desvistieron mutuamente. Se quitaban las prendas sin separar demasiado sus bocas, sólo cuando era realmente necesario como por ejemplo, para quitarse una camisa.  
Ninguno de los dos se mojó el pelo porque si se iban a acostar después el pelo mojado podía ser un poco engorroso. Se masajeaban con ayuda del jabón, y sus cuerpos iban adquiriendo cada vez más temperatura. Terminada la ducha, el chico tenía una notable erección por culpa del roce con su novia mientras se duchaban.

- Vaya Shikamaru, ya estás listo… - dijo ella mirando su miembro.  
- Más que eso… - respondió el moreno.

Dicho esto, él la alzó del suelo y la llevó hasta la cama. Ella había rodeado su cuerpo con sus piernas mientras le besaba por el camino. Entonces, cuando habían llegado a la cama, Temari recordó que podían usar las cosas que ella había comprado.

- Espera, tengo que mostrarte la sorpresa… - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- Ah, vale. Está bien te espero – dijo él mientras se acostaba boca arriba esperando a que ella volviera.

Temari fue hacia el salón donde había dejado la bolsa con los productos y de allí sacó una botellita de lubricante con sabor a fresa y cuatro cuerdas medianas que servirían para atarle a la cama. La chica se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación y cuando llegó, su novio se quedó extrañado mirando lo que traía entre las manos.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? – preguntó él aunque sabía la respuesta.  
- ¿No lo ves? Lubricante y cuerdas. – respondió ella.  
- Se nota que hoy quieres jugar…  
- Vamos, déjame que te dé placer…

Entonces ella acostó a Shikamaru por completo y le ordenó que extendiera sus brazos y piernas para poder atarlo a la cama. Él se dejaba hacer porque le parecía excitante lo que ella estaba haciendo. La rubia le ató muy bien, para evitar que se pudiera soltar pero sin llegar a hacerle daño en las muñecas o tobillos.

Al cabo de un rato, ella se posicionó encima de él para besarlo de nuevo, solicitando su ardiente lengua y acabó mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó él, para retarla.  
- Ahora verás…

La joven cogió una segunda almohada que colocó debajo de la que ya tenía Shikamaru bajo su cabeza y así él no se perdería de la escena que estaba por venir. Entonces Temari abrió el frasco de lubricante y echándose un poco en las manos comenzó a frotar el cuerpo del chico. Primero por su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones, y después bajando a su erecto miembro. Allí aplicó un poco más de lubricante para hacer que él se estremeciera, y dio resultados. Shikamaru miraba la escena sin creérselo todavía, ella se había centrado aquel día en darle placer a él y punto. Si era lo que ella quería, él encantado.

Temari comenzó a lamer su miembro, que ahora sabía a fresa, por la punta, después descendiendo por su tronco y entreteniéndose en los testículos. Él no se lo creía, eso era un sueño o una broma seguro, no podía estar pasando. Entonces vio como ella se metía el miembro en la boca y el calor que emanó le hizo ver que en efecto, estaba pasando y era absolutamente real.

- Ahhhh Temari, así no aguantaré mucho rato, si quieres que después te sirva para algo déjalo yaaa… - intentó decir con bastante agitación.  
- Tranquilo, lo tengo todo planeado – dijo ella – no te preocupes por mí. De hecho, apenas empieza la diversión.

Ella se levantó de la cama con una de sus sonrisas matadoras y salió de nuevo de la habitación. Él se preguntaba que haría ella, pero seguro que era algo bueno así que dejó de pensar en ello para contemplar su erecto y firme miembro.

Entonces en cuestión de segundos la chica entró con una silla en el cuarto y, colocándola en frente de la cama, justo en el campo de visión del chico, se sentó y se quedó mirándolo indefenso.

- ¿Qué haces con esa silla? Ven a la cama – suplicó Shikamaru.  
- No, este es tu castigo.  
- ¿Mi castigo?  
- Sí, cómo no quieres dejar de fumar de ninguna de las formas entonces haré algo que, quizás te duela pero sin hacerte daño directamente. Sólo lo hago por tu bien, porque quiero que dejes de fumar.  
- No entiendo exactamente qué tienes en mente.  
- Ahora verás.

Entonces ella, que estaba sentada, levantó sus piernas colocándolas en la silla y dejándolas bien abiertas, para que se viera todo perfectamente. Shikamaru enmudeció, ¿cómo podía hacer eso sin pudor alguno? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Desde cuando su novia era una ninfómana?

_- "No importa Shikamaru, espera a ver qué hace y disfruta"_ – se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto Temari dirigió su mano a aquel lugar prohibido. Comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con lentitud bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Pero pasados unos segundos retiró con dos de sus dedos esos pliegues que lo cubrían para sentir un poco más. En efecto, todas las terminaciones nerviosas que se concentraban en ese punto de una manera que debería estar prohibida, le provocaron tal sensación de placer que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse y unos tímidos flujos a descender hacia la silla.

Shikamaru miraba atento, y entonces vio ese líquido cristalino.

_- "¿Eh? ¿Flujo? Sí, eso es flujo. Parece que no lo supieras. Está saliendo. Sí, puedo ver cómo sale… Quiero sentirlo, sí quiero sentirlo…" _– pensaba el moreno.

Entonces la chica se untó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y lo saboreó mientras miraba de reojo al joven que yacía en la cama.

- Oh, no… sí querías lamer algo ven a la cama Temari – dijo Shikamaru – me estoy poniendo enfermo de verte ahí.  
- Ya te he dicho que es un castigo por no dejar de fumar.  
- Y yo te he dicho que lo dejaba definitivamente, ¿por qué no me crees?  
- No me importa, aún tengo que terminar el castigo para asegurarme de que no vuelves a hacerlo.

…

- ¿Shikamaru…? – dijo ella llamando su atención aunque ya lo tenía completamente hipnotizado.  
- ¿Sí? – preguntó él agitado, deseando que le dijera que si quería quitarse las cuerdas.  
- ¿Sabes por qué a las mujeres se las conquista con el corazón?  
- ¿Por qué os gusta que seamos cariñosos?  
- No…  
- No mientas.  
- Porque es el dedo más largo Shikamaru, no lo olvides.

Dicho esto la chica introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, pero no entraba y salía como era habitual que le hiciera su novio. Sino que este dedo jugaba por dentro, tocando esa parte que tanto se inflamaba con la excitación. Entonces sintió la necesidad de otro dedo y así lo hizo, introdujo el anular, que junto al corazón jugaban por dentro de ella aumentando sus jadeos. Ella sentía que se iba a desvanecer de un momento a otro cuando entonces oyó como su amado se quejaba dando voces.

- Temari por Dios, ¡no me hagas esto! Para, para para ¡para! Quiero ser yo el que te provoque ese orgasmo, déjame a mí, ¡por favor! Suéltame y te prometo que no te arrepentirás.  
- No Shika… - alcanzó a decir ella entre sus gemidos – es tu castigo.  
- Pero por favor, ¿te estás escuchando? ¿Acaso prefieres tus dedos? ¡Seguro que no te excitan tanto como mi miembro! ¡Mírame Temari, me va a estallar! Ten compasión, ¡por lo menos suéltame una mano para que yo también pueda darme placer!  
- No… ahhh - respondió ella gimiendo de puro placer.  
- ¡Noooo! ¡Aggghh…! – dijo él intentando girarse hacia un lado para rozarse con la cama. Pero las cuerdas no cedían y sus manos no llegaban a desatar los nudos en sus muñecas – _"Mujer problemática, lo has hecho bien. No puedo casi ni moverme."_

- ¡Mira! – dijo ella sacándose los dedos mostrándole su interior al joven que estaba al límite. Lo que pasó a continuación es que un pequeño torrente de flujos se precipitó en la silla y parte cayó al suelo – mira esto Shikamaru…

- Ahhh… maravilloso… - dijo él extasiado ante aquella locura desenfrenada en la que habían entrado los dos – por favor, ya he aprendido la lección, suéltame…

- Aguanta un poco más – dijo ella retomando su tarea con los dedos buscando ese orgasmo tan deseado.

Shikamaru deseaba sentir su cuerpo, sentir que era él el que le hacía gemir de esa manera. Sentir como su interior le apretaba cuando estaba adentro. Sentirla al completo.

- Eres mala… - dijo él que, sin rendirse, había levantado un poco la cabeza para, con ayuda de sus dientes, coger una almohada que poco a poco consiguió ponerse a la altura del miembro para sentir algo de roce.  
- ¡No! – dijo ella al verlo – eso es trampa.  
- ¿No contabas con esto eh? – dijo él riéndose.

Ella se levantó de la silla y se quedó mirando como él se rozaba contra la almohada en un vago intento de darse placer. Entonces sintió un poco de pena y le dijo:

- Está bien, ahora ya podemos hacerlo.  
- Lo juro Temari, no volveré a fumar te lo prometo de verdad. Ven conmigo… - suplicó Shikamaru.  
- En parte tienes razón, ya no puedo llegar al clímax sin ti… aunque me cueste admitirlo. – dijo ella un poco decepcionada por tener que mostrarse débil.  
- No te pongas así, eso es porque me amas – dijo él intentando animarla.  
- Supongo – dijo ella un poco más contenta a la vez que iba soltándole las cuerdas que le aprisionaban. Después, se sentó con las piernas abiertas por encima de él auto penetrándose. Él no pudo evitar un alarido de placer al sentir el cuerpo de su amada absorbiéndolo por completo. Era maravilloso con la persona a la que amas.  
Los dos movían sus caderas a la vez para darse placer mutuo mientras que él la aferraba con los brazos para que no se escapara otra vez de allí. El joven miraba sus pechos que de vez en cuando alcanzaba a lamer aunque estos se iban cuando ella se levantaba o bajaba. De pronto sintieron como el momento estaba cerca y aumentaron más la velocidad de penetración.

- ¡Ahhhh Shikamaru te amo…!  
- ¡Y yo a ti mi vida! – dijo él apoyando la cara entre los pechos que botaban al compás de sus movimientos. Aquello era demasiado y él acabó vertiendo su esperma en el interior de la chica, la cual, al sentirse llena del líquido caliente, las contracciones de sus paredes vaginales indicaron que llegó al clímax.

Los dos se acostaron uno al lado del otro mirándose mientras se recuperaban. Y entonces él recordó que a veces, después de hacer el amor con ella, tenía la costumbre de encender un cigarro. Sintió la necesidad pero la descartó, se lo había prometido. Ella notó como él estaba inquieto.

- No puedes, me lo has prometido… - le reprendió ella.  
- Ya lo sé, pero ya lo había descartado. Está claro que puedes llegar a ser muy peligrosa cuando te lo propones, mi mujer problemática.  
- Pero si esto no ha sido nada, podría haber sido peor.

Y entonces ella sonrió satisfecha, parecía que por fin el ya no volvería a fumar de verdad.

* * *

**Muahahhahahah qué mala persona Temari jajjajaja, ¿no te da pena el pobre Shika?**  
**Seguro que unas personitas que me conozco me van a llamar de todo jajajajajja.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¿Reviews? :O**


End file.
